


[podfic] In My Own Way

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Mind fuckery, Mystery, Podfic, Political Coup, Scheming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's rare for us to give someone up. We'd rather kill them than let them go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162571) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  


  


**Coverartist:**[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  


**Length:** 07:31:14

  


**Download link for just this story:**[CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/In%20My%20Own%20Way.zip)


End file.
